Methods of forming a substrate carrier is presently know in the semiconductor field. One such conventional method involves forming holes into layers of a dielectric material using any desired method, such as drilling or a laser via process, and then plating the holes with a conductive material to form a conductive interconnection between the layers. Substrates formed using this process may be limited to only certain limited applications, such as those using non-flexible substrates. Also, the size of interconnections are limited by the hole forming and plating process. Additionally, plating processes can result in reliability problems and result in poor quality in the connections and transmissions of electrical signals.
Accordingly, there is a need for an alumina substrate and a method of making an alumina substrate that solves these and other shortcomings of know fabrication methods.